


A Living Valentine

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: Jefferson decides to follow a relationship advice from Good Morning, Storybrooke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead!  
> Here's a link for the good morning storybrooke video if you haven't seen it. Whale's segment starts at 6:49.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzlRiUPo3Gw

Since the curse got broken and Jefferson and Victor met again in this strange world they saw each other fairly regularly. Both of them were quite lonely, even if they would never admit it.

This afternoon Victor was waiting on Jefferson who was late as usual. When Jefferson finally got there he was smiling, no, smirking in a way that Victor knew meant trouble. He was holding a wooden box in his hands.

"Jefferson, hi. Great that you finally showed up. What is that?"

He handed it to him and Victor opened it. There was a human heart inside it. It was the beating glowing magic kind, thank god, but it was still a human heart.

"Whose heart is that?" Victor asked, way too disturbed for someone who cuts people open for a living.

"Oh, mine," Jefferson smiled, though his eyes lacked their usual warmth.

When the shock and horror wore off, Victor remembered the ridiculous advice he gave to someone on the stupid good morning show last week.

"Are you making fun of my horrible dating advice or are you following it?"

"Both," he said, just a hint of pride in his otherwise impassive voice.

That idiot. That wonderful, silly idiot. He couldn't have just asked him out like a normal person, could he?

"You're an asshole."

Jefferson shrugged.

“We should put the heart back,” Victor said. “You’re no fun without emotion.”

“Go on, then.”

Victor carefully picked up the heart and ignored his instinct to get Jefferson to the hospital first. He reached into his chest and put the heart to its rightful place.

“That couldn’t have been sterile.”

Jefferson laughed.

“Nerd.”

“Well excuse me if I care whether you die of infection or not!”

Jefferson leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Go out with me?”

Victor blushed and nodded shyly.

“But seriously, you’re advice is horrible! You were so heartless to these poor people.”

“Me? Heartless?” Victor scoffed. “I don’t know whose chest was empty a few minutes ago. Besides, it worked.”

“I guess it did. Grace owes me a pack of sugar powdered donuts. She said you’ll think it’s gross.”

“Oh, I do think it’s gross. Putting your heart back was one of the most disgusting things I’ve ever done and I’m a doctor. I literally brought someone back from the dead before.”

“You may think I’m gross, but you still agreed to go on a date with me. So. Dinner tonight? At Granny’s? At seven?”

“See you there.”

They smiled at each other.


End file.
